dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akame vs Zoro
Akame vs Zoro is Peep4Life's two hundred and sixtieth DBX! Description Season 18 Episode 5! Akame Ga Kill vs One Piece! They'll cut you down in the blink of an eye, but if the price was on each other's head, who would be the one left to claim it? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Zoro held the wanted poster in his hand, and looked across the town at a girl with black hair and a sword. He looked back down at the poster, and then back at the girl. "Well, there she is alright." he said to himself, as he crumpled up the poster and moved in on her position. Akame was facing a nearby alleyway, when she suddenly got an uneasy feeling. She placed a hand on her weapon. "Identify yourself." she snapped, summoning her weapon and placing the sword towards Zoro's neck. She then suddenly stood down. "Zoro..." she said, reaching into her ''pocket for a scrunched up piece of paper. Another wanted poster, this time with Zoro's face plastered on the front. "Yeah..." Zoro realised, as he revealed the wanted poster of Akame to the Night Raid member. "I'll be taking that money now, if that's alright!" the pirate said, arming himself. Akame frowned. "You'd have to be alive to take me in." she warned, bashing his blade with her own. "That's not going to happen." '''Here we go!' The two exchanged rapid cleaves with each other, with Akame being primarily the aggressor. She kicked Zoro back against a window. The glass cracked, and Zoro sprang off it and cut low. Akame leapt up to avoid the strike, which played into Zoro's favour. The pirate kicked her in the chest and then planted a kick to her face, stunning the Night Raid member. Akame staggered back, and Zoro summoned a second blade before leaping at her with several cleaves from either side. Akame parried them where possible, but had to take to higher ground to recompose herself. Zoro pursued, leaping up on to the roof with her. Akame cut for his chest, but Zoro dodged. He then summoned a succession of energy blasts which Akame looked to evade. She back flipped away from one and then deflected the other one down into the roof, which caved in. Zoro fell through first, but Akame was hardly safe. She pulled herself up and then used the extra height to plunge down with a ferocious slash. Zoro raised his swords, catching Akame's attack and pushing her away. He drove his sword across the metal, flicking the resulting sparks into Akame's face. The Night Raid member shielded her eyes with her arm, but Zoro planted a swift shot to her kidneys. Akame smashed through the wall with great force, and she struggled to pick herself back up. Zoro twirled his blades, and marched towards his grounded foe. "Given up?" he then deflected Akame's lightning fast strike. "No..." he quickly deduced, getting back on the offence. He elbowed Akame in the gut and then tried to slice her head clean off with his other arm. Akame battered the attempt away and kicked down on the inside of Zoro's knee. Zoro collapsed to a single knee, but kept his weapon raised to fend off the incoming attacks. Akame smashed against the defence with all her strength and Zoro was beginning to waver, until he summoned a third blade, of which's handle clonked Akame on the nose. Akame skidded backwards and Zoro stood back to his feet with three blades prepared. Akame breathed deeply, and clutched her weapon tightly. She then closed in and delivered precise and firm strikes which met separate blades in Zoro's arsenal. Akame leapt overhead, and then twirled her blade and looked to stab the pirate through the back. She found no such luck, but did earn a kick for her troubles. Zoro then pulled two blades into different sides, and prepared a double cross cut which would surely end Akame on the spot. Akame planted her foot on the wall behind her and spring boarded at Zoro, flattening him with a direct impact. But as quickly as the attack landed, Zoro was back to his feet and each of his blades took a turn to slash across Akame's back. Akame dropped to her knees in agony, but wasn't out yet. She brought her blade to her arm. With one cut, she triggered her Trump Card. A dark aura appeared over the Night Raid member, as she appeared devoid of humanity. She then rushed Zoro, who barely got his sword up in time to block the attacks. She kicked him into the air, and he forced himself to the nearest roof but Akame was right on his back. She continued hammering at his guard, knocking two blades off the roof. Zoro desperately blocked the incoming stab, but couldn't stop the headbutt that followed it. Zoro wobbled, unbalanced as blood began to pour down his face. Akame then relived him of his weapon, but caught an energy blast to the chest, which slammed her into a nearby chimney. Akame threw the debris at Zoro, who leapt over it and fired another energy blast, which Akame parried right into his stomach. The near demonic Akame then slid at Zoro's feet, kicking him into the air and then delivering a rising slash to his back as he came back down. The poisonous curse took over Zoro's body, as Akame sheathed her blade and leapt down from the roof. The wanted poster held by Zoro floated down to the ground, splashed over by blood. It sat in a ditch, until an unknown figure picked it up and examined it. "A handsome price..." they said, clenching their fist around it. They then disappeared out of sight as night began to fall over the town. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Akame!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Sword Fight Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights